Ways to Annoy the Teen Titans
by iftheworldwasonfire
Summary: I know this has been done a million times before, but I really wanted to make a list of ways to annoy various members of the Teen Titans! Rated T because I'm paranoid. CHAPTER 24: WILDEBEEST NOW UP!
1. Robin

**Hiya! I'm baaaaaacckkkk! Anybody miss me? I know it's been done millions of times, but I wanted to make a list of ways to annoy various Teen Titans! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Whilst I own these creative ways to annoy the Teen Titans, I do not, in fact, own the Teen Titans. DC Comics and Warner Bros do.**

_**Robin**_

1. Call him Traffic Light.

2. Call him Speedy.

3. Ask him why he copied Speedy's look.

4. Dye his hair orange, swap all his uniform's with Speedy's, switch his bird-a-rangs with a bow sheath of arrows, and call him Speedy.

5. Ask him why he doesn't have any powers.

6. Ask him why he's the team leader if he doesn't have any powers.

7. Ask him how much money he spends on hair gel.

8. Ask him if he's colorblind since his uniform is so ridiculous.

9. Every time he yells, "Titans, GO!" yell, "Titans, STOP!"

10. Follow him around in one of his masks and a spare cape and say, "Now you have a sidekick!"

11. Walk up to him in a Slade mask and say, "I...am...your...FATHER!"

12. Cover the tower with those Slade buttons and say they're bombs and explode if he says, "Titans, Trouble!" or "Titans, GO!"

13. Ask him is he and Speedy are twins.

14. Say, "You are such a fail! You let the Red-X suit fall into the wrong hands! SHAME ON YOU!"

15. Ask him if he and Red-X are twins.

16. As him what Xenothium is, and then when he explains it to you, nod your head. Then when he's done with his long rant, say, "Sorry, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?"

17. Sing the Batman song under your breath whenever he's around.

18. Ask him if he's really Slade in disguise.

19. Follow him around while wearing a batman costume.

20. Put a bald cap on his head while he's sleeping, then when he wakes up tell him you've shaved hiss head.

21. Throw out all his hair gel.

22. Yell, "Titans, Trouble!" Then when Robin rushes in and asks what the trouble is, reply, "Your outfit's the trouble, that's what."

23. Ask him if he glues his mask to his face.

24. Ask him if it bothers him that Batman found a replacement Robin so quickly.  
>25. Give him a cape wedgie.<p>

26. Chase him around with a plastic finger, screaming, "I killed Larry and chopped off his finger, so now I have his finger! MWAHAHA!"

27. Say, "Oh, hi Kitten! Nice prom dress," every two minutes.

28. Tell him Starfire is dating, Red-X, Beastboy, Cyborg, Speedy, Kid Flash, or Slade.

29. Force him to go to a circus.

30. Mutter, "Tony Zucco wants to kill you," under your breath whenever he's around.

31. Dress up as Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, the Scarecrow, the Penguin, Two-Face, or the Joker in the middle of the night and wake him up and scare him.

32. Tell him Starfire's pregnant...with Slade's child.

33. Switch out all of his stuff in his belt with Slade weaponry.

34. Switch his bird-a-rangs with a banana/

35. Ask him id his bo staff is really just a baton and he's actually a baton twirler in disguise.

36. Paint the bo staff pink and then bejewel it.

37. Paint the R-Cycle pink, purple, fuchsia, magenta...you get the picture.

38. Put fake Chronoton Detonators all over the tower.

**Lol! Did you like it? Please review! It will make me happy and I will give you all virtual cookies!**

**Next up is Beastboy, I believe!**

**~lilmissf**


	2. Beastboy

**Hey people of the world! I am back with a new chapter! Let's find out what makes Beastboy tick!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...yet...**

_**Beastboy**_

1. Ask him why he didn't just _fly_ up the mountain to give Jericho his communicator instead of stumbling around as a mountain goat. **(A/N: Seriously, though, I've been wondering this for a long time.)**

2. Ask him if he tells jokes to flirt with Raven.

3. Tell him no one thinks his jokes are funny.

4. Give him a book that explains how to tell awesome jokes. Then, on the first page, write, "Anybody can be funny! Well, except for green changelings..."

5. Take him on boats whenever you get the chance.

6. Put a whiteboard up in Main Ops and draw a tally mark on it every time Cyborg beats him at video games.

7. Send him anonymous letters that say, "You failed the Doom Patrol. You suck."

8. Ask him if he had a crush on Elasti-Girl.

9. Every morning for however long you want, wake him up by running into his room screaming, "THE DOOM PATROL ARE IN TROUBLE!"

10. Clean his room.

11. Throw out all of his tofu.

12. When it's Thanksgiving, switch his tofurky with a real turkey and film him eating it.

13. Tell Cyborg he blew up the microwave.

14. Ask him what his favorite color is. If he says green, shout, "NARCISSIST!" If he says purple, say, "Only because you had a HUGE crush on Elasti-Girl." If he says any other color, nod seriously and walk away.

15. Constantly ask him why he's green.

16. Ask him if he likes being green. If he says no, say, "Then why don't you dye your hair and get a spray tan?"

17. Order in meat-covered pizzas, but order it under his name.

18. Ask him, "Since you can be any animal you want, does that mean you can mate with any animal you want?"

19. Pester him and ask what it's like to be all of those animals.

20. Ask him what animal is his favorite. When he answers your question, say, "Only because you turn into it. That's biased."

21. Shove him in Raven's room and lock the door then run to Raven screaming, "BEASTBOY'S IN YOUR ROOM! BEASTBOY'S IN YOUR ROOM!"

22. Hide Raven's tea and tell her Beastboy did it.

23. Keep a log about each time Cyborg beats him at video games, and go into deep description. Speak into the recorder loudly whenever he's around.

24. Paint his room green. When he gets mad at you, reply by saying, "I was just testing camouflage! And look! You blend in perfectly! Like a chameleon. Oh, wait...you can _turn into _a chameleon...guess I did that for nothing!"

25. Paint yourself green and follow him around.

26. Tell him that he's never going to get a moped. When he argues with you, say, "It's not meant to happen! Look at what happened the _last_ time you tried to get a moped! Space tofu!"

27. Look outside the window every day, gasp, and shout, "TERRA'S BACK!"

28. Always mutter, "Aqualad's cooler than you, Aqualad's cooler than you," under your breath when he's in the room.

29. Tell him the girl that he saw in that school was Terra'a twin, Tara, and that she know where Terra is, but she's just not telling him.

30. Tell him that in the Tournament of Heroes, he lost to Wildebeest, and that's pretty sad because he has human intelligence and whatever advantages come with the animal he turned into, so he should have been able to win. Then pretend you're thinking hard, and say, "Actually, I guess you wouldn't have won, because you don't actually have human intelligence."

31. Ask him relentlessly is he's house-trained.

**Did you like? Please review and tell me what you think! Cookies to all who reviewed; here you go! O O O O O And virtual cookies to anyone who reviews this chappie! Kudos to all my reviewers, they make me feel special.**

**Next up is...our favorite half-robot half-man, Cyborg!**

**~lilmissf**


	3. Cyborg

**Hello! I brought you a new chapter featuring...CYBORG! YAY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is there some way for you **_**not**_** to write these EVERY. SINGLE. FREAKING. CHAPTER? I do not own the Teen Titans. DC Comics and Warner Bros do.**

_**Cyborg**_

1. Tell him Beastboy blew up the microwave.

2. Tell him Beastboy downloaded another virus onto him.

3. Tell him Beastboy stuffed a cookie in the Game Station. **(A/N: This idea is owned by Jeff Kinney; it's in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid.)**

4. Tell him Beastboy scratched up the paint on the T-Car.

5. Scratch up the paint on the T-Car.

6. Tell him Beastboy thinks he's better at videogames.

7. Beat him at videogames. (This may take some time.)

8. Follow him around speaking in a robot voice.

9. Ask him if he's Robot Man from the future.

10. Say, "Cyborg's in love with a(n) insert electrical appliance here (i.e. telephone, printer, toaster, microwave, etc.)" Whenever he's in the room.

11. Ask him how he goes to the bathroom.

12. Keep asking him how he became half-human half-robot.

13. Walk up to him and say, "Man, you've got problems when it comes to girls. First you dated an evil sorceress, then you had a relationship with a warrior that lived one thousand years ago. We need to have a talk."

14. Constantly bring up all the times he's quit the team.

15. Ruin the T-Car and then say Beastboy did it.

16. Tell him Beastboy drove the T-Car into the lake.

17. Tell him Beastboy crashed the T-Car.

18. Tell him you've replaced all the meat in the tower with tofu right after he swallows a huge bite of meat.

19. Actually replace all the meat in the tower with tofu and then tell him after he's ate at least a whole tofurky.

20. Hang up posters in his room that say, "Tofu ROCKS!"

21. Whisper to him when he sleeps, "You'll always be second best to Robin. You'll always be second best to Robin."

22. Have the rest of the Titans use red-tinged contacts and repeat, "You are no longer in control. Headmaster is teaching us now."

23. Dress up as Brother Blood and scare him in the middle of the night.

24. Paint the T-Car pink with rainbows and flowers on it.

25. Replace the cannon on his arm so that when he shoots it, a bouquet of flowers come out.

26. Tell him you've washed his stank ball.

27. Start randomly pressing all of his buttons, and when he asks you to stop, shout, "NEVER!"

28. Call him Tin Can.

29. Ask him if he's come from the future to take over the world.

30. Spray paint him hot pink during the night.

31. Sing this song under your breath whenever he's around. "When there's trouble you know what to do-CALL CYBORG! He can shoot a rocket from his shoe...'CAUSE HE'S CYBORG! Doo-da-doo-da something like that, oh yeah. Na-na-na-na, big fluffy cat, that's right! **(A/N: This is the song he was singing in the episode Titans East I.)**

32. Ask him if he can shoot a rocket from his butt.

33. Follow him around wearing a cardboard box painted silver, antennae, and talk in a robotic voice, saying, "I am Cyborg."

34. Ask him if he thinks the Game Station is hot and if he wants to marry it.

**I think this one is pretty funny...maybe...anyway, tell me what I could do to improve by reviewing! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock my socks off!**

**Next up is our favorite redheaded alien-Starfire! Yay!**

**~lilmissf**


	4. Starfire

**Hello...again! Teehee...I'm in a happy mood...why you ask? Because my Percy Jackson story has finally hit ten reviews! YAY! So, next up is Starfire! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN TEEN TITANS! Got it?**

_**Starfire**_

1. Ask why she has polka dots for eyebrows.

2. Ask why her skin is orange.

3. Ask why she doesn't have whites in her eyes.

4. Bring up Blackfire in every conversation you can get.

5. Call her a, "Vlaamen shnarkyek," and when she asks what that means, say, "It's Tamaranean! How could you not know what it means? *GASP* Maybe you're not a real Tamaranean at all! You're an imposter!"

6. Tell her that no one likes her glorg.

7. Follow her around in one of her outfits and imitate her accent.

8. Tell her you think she should have married Glrdlesklechhh.

9. Say to her, "Oh, don't you think Robin and Kitten are _such_ an adorable couple?" every few minutes.

10. Draw hearts all over the wall with Kitten + Robin = Love Forever in them.

11. Tell her that her outfit is _so_ last season.

12. Tell her that Raven doesn't actually like to go to the "Mall of Shopping" with her.

13. Every time she says, "Mall of Shopping," yell, "SHOPPING MALL!"

14. Ask if there was a problem transferring language when she first kissed Robin, seeing as her English isn't that great.

15. Ask her why she's still so confused about Earth things when she's lived there for at least two years.

16. Tell her that Robin is cheating on her.

17. Tell her that Kitten is pregnant...with Robin's child.

18. Switch her outfit with Blackfire's.

19. Tell her Robin's been kidnapped by Slade.

20. When her hands start to glow green, say, "Clap on!" and clap twice. Then when the green light begins to fade, say, "Clap off!" and clap twice again. **(A/N: Hate those commercials...)**

21. Tell her that Kitten invited Robin to the prom again...and he said yes.

22. Ask her why her sister hates her so much.

23. Randomly bring up Kitten and Blackfire in every conversation.

24. Dress up in a pink prom dress, dye your hair blond, and put in blue contacts. Then buy a plasma whip. Sneak up on Starfire in the middle of the night and say, "Hi Starfire! _**REMEMBER ME?**_ Say goodbye to Robin, 'cause now he's _**MINE**_!"

25. Go back in time to when the Titans first met. When she comes out in her new outfit and asks, "Please, I look...nice?" reply, "No, you're FUGLY, girl!"

26. Tell her there's no mustard in the tower.

27. Hide all of her mustard.

28. Tell her that you saw Robin kissing Kitten.

**Huh. This one was waaaaay shorter...possibly because Starfire isn't that easy to annoy...or is she? Okay, virtual cookies to all who reviewed! COOKIES! O O O O!**

**You guys seriously make me feel AWESOME!**

**Next up is out mysterious moody empath...RAVEN!**

**~lilmissf**


	5. Raven

**Hey y'all! (And I have no idea why I said y'all.) Here's another installment of Ways to Annoy the Teen Titans. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I totally own the Teen Titans. It's not like DC Comics and Warner Bros own them. (Sarcastically.)**

_**Raven**_

her Rae.

2. Call her Rae-Rae.

3. Call her sunshine, sweetheart, etc.

4. Hide her tea.

5. Tell her Beastboy is in her room and is wrecking it.

6. Tell her Starfire, Robin, or Cyborg are in her room.

7. Go into her room and mess it up.

8. Switch Starfire's room decor with hers.

9. Steal her mirror.

10. Put frilly, ruffly, lacey pink dresses in her closet in place of her regular stuff.

11. Whenever she's around, say, "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthak...Zinthop...Zeekos...SHOOT! MY ZINTHOS IS BROKEN!"

12. Follow her around in one of her cloaks and mutter, "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." under your breath.

13. Ask her if she has Scoptophobia since she always covers her face with her hood. **(A/N: Scotophobia is the fear of people looking at you.)**

14. Dye her leotards and cloaks pink.

15. Whenever that beacon on her cloak begins to flash, yell, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" as loud as you can.

16. While she's sleeping, sing, "Everyone liked Terra better than you. Everyone liked Terra better than you."

17. Say, "Coughcough-DEVIL SPAWN!-coughcoughcough-DAUGHTER OF THE DEMON!-coughcoughcough. Whoa, who said that?" whenever she's in the room.

18. Steal her books.

19. Defile her books.

20. Write, 'YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON BEASTBOY!' in all of her books.

21. Look out the window and scream, "Oh my gosh! Terra's back! Yay! She's _way_ funner than Raven!"

22. Dye her hair pink.

23. Sing It's the End of the World as We Know It whenever she steps into the room.

24. Force her to play stankball.

25. Lock her in a room with Beastboy after you tell him a bunch of lame, irritating jokes.

26. Paint the Mark of Scath everywhere in the tower. I mean _everywhere_.

27. Constantly ask her if she has a crush on Beastboy.

28. Put mustard in her tea.

29. Tell her Starfire put mustard in her tea.

30. Have Starfire take her to the mall for five hours.

31. Ask her why she smiles so much when she's helping Cyborg with his car.

32. Ask her what it was like to become a portal.

33. Ask her if those red, glowing 'birthmarks' on her skin hurt.

34. Ask her how she grows her hair much longer in a matter of a couple of seconds.

35. Call her 'Miss I can give myself a new hairstyle in a matter of seconds.'

36. Pester her and ask her about her little crush on Aqualad.

37. Ask her why she only unfroze Robin when she froze time. **(A/N: Seriously, though, why Robin? He doesn't have powers. And wouldn't unfreezing all the Titans be a better idea?)**

38. Steal her waffles.

39. Hide her waffles.

40. Throw out her waffles.

41. Chuck her tea out the window.

42. Bring up her and Malchior's relationship in every conversation.

43. Bring Malchior back out of the book so he and Raven can, 'work out their differences.'

44. Ask her if she's albino.

45. Ask her if she's afraid of the sun.

46. Always bother her when she meditates.

47. Push her off the edge of the Titans Tower when she's meditating on the roof.

48. Murmur, "Turn back. Turn back. Turn back," whenever she's walking anywhere.

49. Paint Cyborg maroon and have him put on a white wig, fake fangs, and horns. Then take him into her room, wake her up in the middle of the night, and SCARE THE BEJEEZERS OUT OF HER!

50. Scream, "TRIGON'S BACK!" every morning.

51. Ask if she's anorexic or bulimic since she never seems to eat anything.

52. Ask her if she's afraid of light.

53. Ask her how she can make her cloak change colors and if she can teach you. Constantly.

54. Ask her why there are clones of herself wearing different colored cloaks in her head.

55. Tell her you thought she was so cute as a bunny.

56. Smear cover up all over her charka **(A/N: The red thing on her forehead.)** and tell her it disappeared in the morning.

57. Tell her Beastboy told you he thinks she's hot.

**And on that happy note, I think I'll end it. I have so many more ways to annoy Raven, since she's so easily annoyed, but I couldn't possibly list them all. It would take forever. Anyway, kudos and cookies to all who reviewed!**

**Next up is the winged Titan-Bumblebee!**

**~lilmissf**


	6. Bumblebee

**Hola mi amigas! Anybody...maybe...possibly...miss me? I bring you a new chapter featuring our favorite winged Titan- Bumblebee! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I totally own Teen Titans. Well, you know, I would if my name was DC Comics or Warner Bros...**

_**Bumblebee**_

1. Ask her if she has a crush on Cyborg.

2. Ask her if she has a crush on Herald.

3. Ask her if she has a crush on Hot Spot.

4. Ask her if she has a crush on Aqualad.

5. Ask her if she has a crush on Speedy.

6. Constantly remind her about how Punk Rocket and Angel beat her.

7. Pester her about how she got her wings.

8. Whenever she walks past you, pull on her wings.

9. Star yanking and pulling on her wings with all your might, then say, "Whoa. Where'd you get this costume? The wings are amazingly hard to get off."

10. Tell her she's the queen of bossy.

11. Give Mas and Menos a bag full of jellybeans each (remember- superspeed + sugar high = NOT GOOD!) then watch as she tries to stop them from bouncing off of the walls and get them off their sugar high.

12. Call her Bee, Double B, BB (she really hates that one because she thinks it's Beastboy's nickname), Bumblewitch, Bumblebrat, Bumbling Idiot, Bumbleb***, Bumblebutt, Little Miss Bossy...you get the gist of it.

13. Get Speedy and Aqualad into a fight.

14. Put on a pair of fairy wings and a joy buzzer, go up to her, shock her, and say, "I'm Bumblebee Jr., your new sidekick!"

15. Put Control Freak's collar on her after she shrinks to stop her from growing back to normal size and refuse to take it off.

16. Convince all the Titans East boys to be lazy and don nothing (including crime fighting) for a whole day. (It shouldn't be that hard to convince them.)

17. Invite all her old H.I.V.E. classmates over-they'll love to catch up with one another.

18. When she's in miniature form, capture her and lock her in a glass jar. Refuse to let her out for three days.

19. Whenever she's talking make a buzzing noise.

20. Have Speedy use her buns as targets for archery practice.

21. Mutter, "Cyborg would have been a better leader than you," whenever she's around.

22. Tell her that the Titans East are just a knock-off of the real Teen Titans, and that Control Freak's test didn't prove anything.

23. Ask her is she and Brother Blood were/are in a relationship.

24. Ask if the H.I.V.E. instructors favorited her since the H.I.V.E. was honeycomb themed and her name is Bumblebee.

25. Dress up in a violet cloak like the ones the people at the H.I.V.E. wore and wake her up in the middle of the night and scare her.

26. Tell her that having wings was so last season.

27. Put your feet up on a supercomputer. **(A/N: Like Speedy did in Titans East I!)**

28. Keep telling her that Angel has cooler wings than she does.

29. Constantly why she invited Cyborg to be the leader if she so obviously desperately wanted to be the boss.

**That's all for now! Thanks all of you who reviewed, you get a gift basket full of cookies! And please, review more and click that little blue button down there! **

**Next up is Aqualad! Fish Taco bashing, here we come!**

**~lilmissf**


	7. Aqualad

**Heya! Okay, I must say that I really enjoyed this chapter, since I think Aqualad is one of the most easily annoyed characters! Teehee! Anyway, this one goes to my two most dedicated reviewers: never-vs-always and ravenwolf777! You guys rock and make me feel awesome about my writing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *Snort* Are you kidding me? I **_**totally**_** own the Teen Titans! And pigs can fly.**

_**Aqualad**_

1. Buy fish tacos for lunch. **(A/N: Loved this in the show! :)**

2. Decorate his room with dead fish.

3. Put dead fish in his swimming pool.

4. Always feel around his neck with your hands. When he asks why, say, "I'm checking for gills!"

5. Drain the water in his pool.

6. Drain the water in his pool then fill it with blue Jell-O instead. **(A/N: I do not own Jell-O, either...)**

7. Drain the water in his pool and put blue paint in it instead.

8. Ask him if he can introduce him to The Little Mermaid.

9. Ask him if he's part mermaid.

10. Call him Fishboy, Fishface, Fishstick, Kelp Head, Seaweed Brain, **(A/N: Kelp Head and Seaweed Brain belong to Rick Riordan)** Aquaidiot, Urchin-up-your-a**, Fishfood, Sharkbait, **(A/N: SHARKBAIT, HOO HAHA! Finding Nemo...)** etc.

11. Call him Unitard Guy.

12. Ask him if he's from Atlantis. When he says yes, ask him if he can help you find it.

13. Tell him Atlantis doesn't exist.

14. Tell him his only fangirls are dolphins.

15. Sing, "Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming," whenever he's around.

16. Whenever there's news of an earthquake, tsunami, rogue wave, etc., ask him to tell Poseidon to calm down.

17. Constantly ask him to play Go Fish.

18. Always pull faces whenever he's around, and when he asks why, say, "Who has pure black eyes? FREAK!"

19. Ask him, "Have you ever heard of scissors, Aqualad? Jesus, your hair is long! Cut it before I attack you and make you do it!"

20. Attack him with a pair of scissors anyway and hack off some of his hair.

21. Ask him if he sleeps on a waterbed.

22. Dump a ton of sand in his pool, and when he asks why, answer, "I'm just trying to help you feel at home!" Then chuck in a couple of seashells for good measure.

23. When he's hanging out on the roof, push him off the side into the water, and say, "Everything that comes from the sea must return to the sea!"

24. Ask him if he's going to marry a dolphin when he grows up.

25. Say, "Today I went fishing and I caught _lots_ and _lots_ of fish!"

26. Ask if it's annoying to hear whale gossip since he can communicate with sea life.

27. Make a fish face whenever he's in the room.

28. Make whale noises like Dory from Finding Nemo whenever he talks. **(A/N: I don't own Dory or Finding Nemo, either.)**

29. Force him to watch Finding Nemo twenty-seven times.

30. Force him to watch The Little Mermaid fifty-two times.

31. Tell Speedy Aqualad stole his comb.

32. Tell Aqualad Speedy has better hair than he does.

33. Follow him around blowing bubbles at him, and then when he yells at you, say, "I was trying to make you feel at home! Jeez!"

34. Dress up as Trident and scare him in the middle of the night.

35. Ask him if he and Speedy are in a relationship.

36. Say, "Awwww! Aqualad, you and Speedy are sooooo adorable together! Spaqua forever!'

37. Tell him since Atlantis doesn't exist, he doesn't exist either.

38. When he says that Atlantis does exist, shake your head and say sadly, "That's what they all say before they go insane."

39. Pester him to teach you to breathe underwater.

40. Ask him constantly why he got kicked out of Atlantis.

41. Remind him constantly about how he got his butt kicked by Plasmus and Trident.

42. Bring up his defeat in the Tournament of Heroes in every conversation you have.

43. Keep petting him, and when he asks why, reply, "I'm looking for scales."

44. Give him one of those fish you hang on a wall for Christmas.

45. Ask him what his favorite type of food is. When he asks you, say, "Oh, I absolutely ADORE sushi!"

46. Eat fish and chips in front of him.

47. Take him to a seafood restaurant.

48. Dye his hair magenta in the middle of the night.

49. Whenever he bursts pipes with his powers, chant, "Become one with the plumbing, Aqualad. Become one with the plumbing."

**So, this is Aqualad's! Do you like it? Please review and tell my what you think!**

**Next up is our darling little hot-tempered, carrot-topped archer- Speedy!**

**Thanks!**

**~lilmissf**


	8. Speedy

**Hey all you readers! Thanks for reviewing! I can't believe it, but this story is about as popular as my PJO story, Of Shocks and Seashells! I didn't think it would be this popular! And now onto more important matters-what gets under Speedy's skin? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les Teen Titans. That's french for, I DO NO OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

_**Speedy**_

1. Call him Robin.

2. Call him Shafty

3. Call him Arrow-Boy.

4. Constantly mess up his hair.

5. Dye his hair magenta.

6. Dye his hair black, switch his uniforms with Robin's, trade his bow with Robin's arsenal of weapons, and call him Robin for the rest of the way.

7. Steal his sheath of arrows while he's on the couch and repeatedly pull out arrow after arrow. When he asks why, reply, "The Master of Games said you had an infinite amount of arrows. I'm just checking to make sure it's true."

8. Ask him how much time a day he spends fussing with his hair.

9. Steal his beloved comb.

10. Steal his bow and sheath of arrows.

11. Decorate his room with green arrows.

12. Ask him repeatedly about his past with the Green Arrow.

13. Shove his feet up onto a supercomputer and shout, "BUMBLEBEE! SPEEDY PUT HIS FEET UP ON A SUPERCOMPUTER!"

14. Whenever he's around, say, "Awww! You and Aqualad make _such_ a cute couple! SPAQUA FOREVER!"

15. Always make kissy noises when he and Aqualad are together.

16. Ask him why he copied Robin's look.

17. Ask if he copied Robin's look because he was too uncreative to make up a style of his own.

18. Tell him his outfit clashes with his hair.

19. Remind him that he got beaten by Cheshire.

20. Tell him without his bow or arrows he's useless.

21. Ask why he doesn't have any powers.

22. Ask why he let Brother Blood feel him up. **(A/N: I totally noticed this in Titans East Part II! Did anyone else? Creepy, right?)**

23. Ask if he was/is in a relationship with Brother Blood.

24. Ask him if he's in a relationship with Robin.

25. Ask him if he and Robin are twins.

26. Replace all his arrows with churros. **(A/N: CHURROS! FTW!)**

27. Snap all of his arrows in half.

28. Tell Aqualad he bought fish tacos for lunch.

29. Cut the string on his bow.

30. Paste a picture of his face on all of the targets.

31. Paint his bow pink with purple flowers.

32. Attach streamers to the end of his arrows.

33. Ask him if he has a crush on Bumblebee.

34. Ask him if he has a crush on Cheshire.

35. Ask him why he's obsessed with archery.

36. Ask him why he's a training-fanatic.

37. Ask him if he was/is a drug-addict.

38. Call him carrot-tops.

39. Sing, "Hair-the-color-of-carrots!" **(A/N: Ahh...Anne of Green Gables...not mine either.)**

40. Dye his uniform bright pink, then say, "Wow, that color clashes so splendidly with your hair."

41. Tell him everything clashes with his hair and nothing he does can change it.

42. Hide his bow and arrow and make him go on a scavenger hunt to go and find it.

43. When he figures out the last clue of the scavenger hunt and demands it back because it wasn't in the place it was supposed to be, answer, "I wasn't actually going to give it back. I was bored and needed something to entertain me."

44. Whenever he gets mad and turns that unsightly shade of red, yell, "CLASH ALERT!"

45. Whenever he yells at you, sigh and say, "Wow. My friend was right. Redheads do have fiesty tempers. Great! Now I owe them twenty bucks! Thanks a lot, Speedy!"

**Lol! This was sooo fun to write! Hehe. Speedy gets so very easily annoyed...anyhoo, thanks for all of the reviews! It really keeps up my morale! **

**Next up is a minuscule chapter about Mas and Menos that will probably take two seconds to write...**

**~lilmissf**


	9. Mas and Menos

**This does not even count as a chapter...really just an excuse to do all of Titans East...so please, do not flame. Enjoy if you even can.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Teen Titans. Yes, I own these two pitiful ways to annoy Mas and Menos.**

_**Mas y Menos**_

1. Say really mean things in Spanish to them.

2. Split them up.

**Lol. My creative juices are definitely **_**not**_** flowing right now. Please forgive me. In fact, don't even count this as a chapter. Urgh. I hate myself. Whatever. Next up are some Honoraries! YAY!**

**~lilmissf**


	10. Author's Note

**Do not get excited, this is just an author's note. (Yeah, yeah, I know, cry yourself a river AND GET OVER IT! Lol, love that quote :) So...since I do not know which Honorary Titan I should do first...I'M HAVING A CONTEST! Tell me which Honorary Titan you would like me to do first! Here are the choices: Kole, Gnarrk, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Red Star, Pantha, Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Herald, Jericho, Bushido, Killowat, Thunder, and Lightning. Review and tell me who you would like to see first! **

**Ciao for now!**

**~lilmissf **


	11. Jinx

**Hey! I was itching to continue my saga of annoyance...so...without further ado...JINX! Actually, the contest was tied between Argent and Jinx, so I decided to do Argent the very next chapter and Jinx this chapter! YAY! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Satisfied?**

_**Jinx**_

1. Ask her why her hair is pink.

2. Ask her why her eyes are pink.

3. Ask her if she's part cat.

4. Ask her why her skin is gray.

5. Tell her Flinx is the best thing that happened since RobStar.

6. Decorate her room with roses.

7. Send her millions of roses.

8. Steal her sketchbook and make fun of how she draws unicorns.

9. Tell her the H.I.V.E. Five are back...and they want her to become their leader again.

10. Call her Jinxie.

11. Say, "Oh, so Kid Flash is the only one who can get you to play hero?"

12. Whenever she unleashes a barrage of hexes, yell, "GO PINK SPARKLY THINGS! WOOHOOO!"

13. Ask her if she's a goth witch.

14. Go into her room.

15. Tell her she looks like a bull with her hair up in horns.

16. Ask her if she's related to Catwoman.

17. Ask her how much gel she has to use to get her hair to stay like that.

18. Pull on her horns constantly.

19. Wave a red cape in front of her and yell, "TORO! TORO!"

20. Ask her if she likes See-More.

21. Ask her if she likes Gizmo.

22. Ask her if she likes Kyd Wykkyd.

23. Ask her if she likes Mammoth.

24. Ask her if she likes Billy Numerous.

25. Bring up her and Cyborg's relationship all the time in front of Kid Flash.

26. Always give her Lucky Charms **(A/N: Don't own that either!)** for breakfast.

27. Ask her to hold your lucky horseshoe and help you look for a four-leaf clover.

28. Kick a football through her hair, then pump your fist and yell, "TOUCHDOWN!"

29. Tell her robbing a bank is the only way she's gonna get Kid Flash.

30. Tell her in former life she was a bald, Indian sorceress.

31. Ask if she's really bald and her hair is made out of cotton candy because she couldn't afford a wig.

32. Ask her why she always hangs out with losers.

33. Tell her that her dress that she wore to the H.I.V.E. Academy dance was hideous.

34. Ask her if she seriously robs parking meters, then tell her she's a suckish villain if she actually does that.

35. Send her pictures of her and Cyborg at the H.I.V.E. Academy dance.

36. Tell her she's out of luck whenever she's around you.

37. Scream at her whenever you walk under a ladder, a mirror breaks, or a black cat walks in front of you.

38. Always say, "Good Luck!" whenever she's about to do something.

39. Repeatedly ask her how she and Cyborg broke up.

40. Pretend to be a shrink, bring up the subject of how Cyborg betrayed her, and then say, "How does that make you..._feeeeeeeel_?"

41. Tell her Angel was _way_ more popular than she ever was at the H.I.V.E.

42. Whenever she goes into battle, yell "Attack Pattern, insert greek letter here (e.g. Alpha, Beta, Omega, Pi...you get the idea.)

43. Always chant, "You failed the Headmaster. You failed the Headmaster." whenever she's around.

44. Ask her if she has hydrophobia since she's obviously part cat.

45. Tie her up and climb up a tree, then drop her over the edge to see if she'll land on her feet.

46. Whenever she gets hurt in crime fighting, say, "Oh, it's okay. You have nine lives anyway."

47. Ask if her dad was a bull and her mom was a cat.

48. Ask her what those ridiculous hair bands are on her head.

49. Write on every page of her sketchbook, "Jinx and Kid Flash FOREVAH!"

50. Tell her it's ridiculous that Robin let her become one of the Titans.

51. Dye her hair blond and replace all her clothes with lacey pink ballgowns.

52. Call her Hex, Bull Girl, Lucky, Jinxed for Life, Catgirl, etc.

53. Tell her that since her powers are based after bad luck, she can never be good. Ever.

54. Tell her she desperately needs acting lessons. **(A/N: OMG, I totally cringed the whole time in Lightspeed when she was putting on that horrible act for Kid Flash.)**

55. Ask her if her name is spelled 'J-Y-N-X' or 'J-I-N-K-S." When she replies that neither is correct, say, "Whoops. I better go tell Kid Flash that he spelled your name wrong on all those letters he sent Robin complaining about you."

56. Ask her if she, Raven, and Argent are long lost sisters.

57. Tell her she should form a goth girl band with Raven and Argent.

58. Ask her what it was like to be spanked by Mother Mae-Eye.

59. Pester her about what it was like under Mother May-Eye's control.

60. Bring up how Madame Rouge slapped her.

61. Ask her if she has a crush on Private H.I.V.E.

62. Always make hissing sounds (like a cat) when she talks.

63. Ask if she'll be your assistant in a bull-fight.

64. Always ask her to snap her fingers at a person you hate. When she asks why, answer, "You brought down Madame Rouge with a finger snap! You must have magic fingers!"

65. Use her horns as a pole for a game of horseshoes.

66. Always pet her hair when you're sitting next to her and murmur, "Nice kitty, nice nice kitty..."

67. Ask her if she's getting bored of roses and tell her she should ask Kid Flash to get her different flowers, like irises or something.

68. Whenever she walks past you, gasp, and say, "PLATFORM SHOES! Those are for, like, two-year-olds!"

69. Say to her on a daily basis, "Hon, the witchy goth look is way over, just so you know. Oh, and striped tights were never in in the first place.

70. Take her to the mall, and when she asks why, tell her that you need to get her a new sense of style.

71. Ask her if she has a thing for guys in spandex.

72. Ask her if it hurts when her eyes glow pink.

73. Tell her she has the worst sense of fashion sense of all of the Teen Titans (and that's saying something!)

74. Take her out shopping with you, and while she's trying on clothes, slip something small from the store into her purse, like a piece of jewelry. Then, usher her to the next store, and watch as the store alarm goes off. When the security guards find the item in her purse, shake your head, and say, "Jinx, I thought we had talked about this. You can't just take things if they're not yours! That's called STEALING!" Make sure to inform Robin about her little 'shoplift.' Watch as she gets chewed out by the Boy Wonder himself.

75. Ask her if she wears goth clothes to hide her true inner self and that you know she's really deep and sensitive inside. When she gives you a WTF look and starts chewing you out, say, "Huh. I guess you aren't deep after all."

76. Write a fake diary with all her little 'feelings' about Kid Flash. Sign her name at the bottom of every entry. Then either slip it into Kid Flash's room, or take pictures of the pages and post it on every fan site in the world!

**HOLY CRAP! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Wish me a happy birthday 'cos it's today! And as I said before, Argent is up next!**

**REVIEWS ARE GREAT BIRTHDAY PRESENTS, BTW!**

**~lilmissf**


	12. Argent

**Hehe. I'm baaaaaack! Argent is my favorite character, so I tried to put a lot of effort into this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wow. Still don't own the Teen Titans. But is that really a surprise?**

_**Argent**_

1. Make fun of her accent.

2. Follow her around all day speaking with a really enunciated British accent.

3. Constantly ask her if her accent is Italian, British, or New Zealand.

4. Ask her why the hell she was hanging out in New Zealand in _Calling All Titans_.

5. Ask her why she has such freakishly pale skin.

6. Ask her why her eyes are crimson.

7. Tell her she got beaten by a grandpa. (General Immortus.)

8. Give her a Titans communicator in every color...except for black.

9. Call her Arg, 'gent, Devil Spawn, Demon Child, The Devil's Daughter, Silver Freak, etc.

10. Ask her if she has OCD since her outfit is so freakishly coordinated.

11. Ask her, "What type of hero's uniform includes knee socks and platform mary-janes? ICK!"

12. Tell her she and Red-X would make a prefect couple since both of their outfits are red and black.

13. Tell her she and Punk Rocket would make a darling couple since they both have accents.

14. Ask her if she can get you Daniel Radcliffe's autograph.

15. Ask her if she went to school at Hogwarts.

16. Ask her what it was like to one day suddenly wake up with red eyes and silver skin.

17. Ask her if she, Raven, and Jinx are sisters since they are all goth.

18. Tell her she, Raven, and Jinx should form a goth girl band.

19. Tell her that her pants are adorable. **(A/N: Pants in Britain means underwear instead of like, y'know, trousers.)**

20. When she asks for chips **(A/N: Chips in Britain means fries)** bring her a bag of Lays. **(A/N: Don't own Lays either!)**

21. When she asks for crisps **(A/N: Crisps in Britain means chips)** give her a WTF look.

22. Dye her red bangs bright pink.

23. Dye the black parts of her uniform purple and the red parts of her uniform pink.

24. Paint your skin silver, put red contacts in, wear black and red, spike up your hair, put giant red foam hands on, talk in an outrageously pronounced accent, and follow her around. When she asks why, reply, "Oh, I'm your new sidekick! Little Miss Silver!"

25. Ask her what it was like for her dad to kick her out.

26. Call her a selfish, spoiled, conceited brat.

27. Constantly say in a sing song voice, "Your mom got banged by aliens! Your mom got banged by aliens!" whenever she's around.

28. When she's in the tower, say, "Okay, Argent. We're not outside anymore, so you can take off that hideous foundation and those gruesome contacts."

29. Say, "Argent, did you know that your name means silver?" constantly, even when she tells you that she knows what it means.

30. Ask her if she's a vampire.

31. Glue fangs to her teeth (the permanent kind).

32. Whenever she walks into a room, run out screaming, "OH MY GOD! ARGENT WANTS TO SUCK MY BLOOD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

33. Ask her if she's met Edward.

34. Whenever she walks into a room, chant, "The British are coming, the British are coming!"

35. Always call her Kiwi.

36. Tell her she's your Kiwi buddy.

37. Tell her that her parents are stuck-up British snobs.

38. Ask her, "Hey, are you and Hot Spot still going to destroy the world? Or is it on hold?"

39. Ask her, "Hey, was it awkward to first meet Hot Spot in a skimpy bikini?"

40. Ask her, "Did you blow out the candles on your fifteenth **(A/N: I'm pretty sure it was fifteenth, but it might have been sixteenth...)** birthday and wish to get teleported up into space by aliens?"

41. Say, "Man, it must have been one helluva birthday present to get a whole new appearance!"

42. Ask her if her accent is fake.

43. Dress up as King Ch'ah and scare her in the middle of the night.

44. Whenever she asks you something, shriek and say, "Oh, Argent, you gave me a fright!" **(A/N: Ahhhh...Parent Trap...don't own that either...)**

45. Whenever you're eating lunch, say, "Sorry Argent, I couldn't find any crumpets or biscuits."

46. Repeatedly ask her if she has tea parties every Sunday with Harry Potter.

47. Switch her outfit with Kitten's.

**So? What did you think? Please review! Oh! Who should be next?**

**~lilmissf**


	13. Kid Flash

**Nope, I'm not dead, just busy! Sorry! Here's a new chapter with our favourite little carrot-topped flirtalicious speedster! KID FLASH! :D ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint, but I don't happen to own the Teen Titans.**

_**Kid Flash**_

1. Tell him his mask is kind of pointless, since you can see like, 85% of his face, plus his eye and hair color.

2. Keep asking him why he doesn't bring _you_ roses.

3. Call him carrot-top.

4. Whenever he walks by, sing, "Hair the color of carrots! Hair the color of carrots!" **(A/N: Anne of Green Gables...don't own that either...)**

5. Tell him his uniform clashes horrifically with his hair.

6. Ask him what kind of a hero wears _spandex_. **(A/N: Just realized that, like, most of the heroes wear spandex...)**

7. Tell him he's a total rip-off of the Flash.

8. Scream, "STALKER ALERT!" whenever he walks into the room.

9. Call him a stalker, then when he denies it, say, "Oh yeah? How about that thing with Jinx, huh?"

10. Ask him why he had an obsession with Jinx.

11. Ask him how it felt to be knocked out with a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign.

12. Tell him his hair clashes with everything.

13. Ask him repeatedly how he got his powers.

14. Ask him to show you how fast he can go, and when he does, say, "No, you're going so fast I can't see you, so that doesn't count."

15. Tell Mas and Menos he thinks he can beat them at a race.

16. Tell Jinx he flirted with any other female hero. (Starfire, Raven, Argent, Bumblebee, Kole, and Pantha.)

17. Ask how it felt to be tazed by Jinx.

18. Ask him if life gets boring since he goes through it so fast.

19. Tell him he needs to enjoy life and sloooowww doooowwwnnn.

20. Tell Jinx you saw him making out with another female hero/villain.

21. Bring up Jinx's relationship with Cyborg in every conversation you have.

22. Constantly ask him what he did to make Jinx change sides.

23. Shout, "JINX CHANGED SIDES! SHE WENT BACK TO THE H.I.V.E. FIVE AND IS BAD AGAIN!" every morning.

24. Ask him why he needs to eat so much.

25. Ask him, "If you have super-charged brain activity, why are you so stupid?"

26. Every time there's news of a tornado, snort and say, "Honestly, Kid Flash, you need to stop doing this."

27. Every time there's news of a tornado, shout, "Okay, Kid Flash, I'm sorry! jeez, I didn't know you would blow apart half a country to make me apologize!"

28. Call him Kid.

29. Tell Jinx he went into her room.

30. Lock him in Jinx's room and shout, "JINX! JINX! KID FLASH IS IN YOUR ROOM!"

31. Send him hundreds of roses a day. When he complains, say, "See! Now you know how Jinx felt!"

32. Ask him what the hell it is with him and roses.

33. Ask him why he picked a half feline for a girlfriend.

34. Tell Jinx he called her half-cat.

35. Tell Jinx he made fun of her hair/eyes/skin.

36. Tell him Mas and Menos are cooler than him, not only because they're fast, but also because they're magnetic.

37. Tell him Mas and Menos are faster than him.

38. Take him out in a thunderstorm, especially when it has a lot of lightning. **(A/N: He got his powers by a combination of a lightning strike and chemicals.)**

39. Ask him why he can be either super sensitive and deep, or super insensitive, cocky, and annoying, but never in the middle.

40. Say, "Oh, don't you think Cyborg and Jinx were such an ADORABLE couple?"

41. Write FLINX FOREVAH! over all of his things.

42. Write love poems to Jinx and sign his name at the bottom. Then slip it under her door.

43. Get him on a sugar high. (If Mas and Menos on a sugar high was bad, Kid Flash will be even worse.)

44. After the last bite of every meal he eats, ask, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" When he asks why, say, "Oh, I know about you're little...metabolism problem."

45. Say, "Jesus, Kid Flash, couldn't you be a little more creative than give Jinx roses every fricking time? I mean, you could give her irises, or larkspurs, or lilacs..." Continue to rattle off every flower name you know and make him listen.

46. Have a talk with Jinx about his 'obsession' with her while he's in the room.

47. Pretend to talk on your cellphone while he's in the room, saying things like, "Yeah, I totally respect your decision...no, this was going to happen sooner or later...yes, I think it's time you broke up with Kid Flash..."

48. Constantly ram him into walls, saying, "You should be able to go through this, Kid Flash! I mean, you did it before!"

49. Tell Jinx he's breaking up with her.

50. Push him so that he lands on top of Starfire, take a picture, and send it to Jinx.

**LOL! Okay, I have absolutely no idea why I freaking love Kid Flash so much! XD Onto other matters, Kole is up next! I'll update quicker, I swear! And...REVIEW!**

**~lilmissf**


	14. Kole

**YAY! This chappie was really fun to write, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Already disclaimed. (HA! ONE OF MY AWESOME REVIEWERS TOLD ME THAT I DON'T HAVE TO SAY I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS EVERY CHAPTER! Oh...wait...I just did...)**

_**Kole**_

1. Ask her, "What kind of a name is _Kole_?" and pull a face.

2. Call her Pinky, Bug girl, Crystal Witch (kudos to Kiba Sniper for coming up with that!) Diamondidiot, Sparkling Freak, etc.

3. Constantly make fun of her hair/antennas.

4. Ask, "Why the hell is your hair _pink_?"

5. Ask, "Why the hell do you have _antennas_?"

6. Ask why she lives in the _North Pole_, _underground_.

7. Tell her cocopalinos taste horrible.

8. Ask her if she's in love with Gnarrk.

9. Say, "Who in their right mind would give up _technology_ to living with a _caveman_?"

10. Ask her constantly exactly how far back she and Gnarrk go.

11. Ask her if she's in love with Lightning.

12. Ask her if she's in love with Jericho.

13. Ask if she lives underground with Gnarrk because she's antisocial.

14. Tell her that all of the creatures that live with her and Gnarrk want to eat her.

15. Zap her with a tazer frequently so she'll have to crystallize herself.

16. Tell her that her powers are useless and lame.

17. Dress up as Dr. Light and kidnap her.

18. Ask if she's for Jerikole, Klightning, or Gnole.

19. Every time she crystallizes herself, yell, "AHHH! Where'd Kole go?"

20. Always punch her when she's crystallized, then when you break your hand, shriek, "Kole! Why the heck did you _break_ my hand?"

21. Ask her what color her hair used to be.

22. Ask her if she enjoys being used as a knife, bat, etc.

23. Tell her you hate her voice.

24. Continuously bring up how her parents experimented on her to give her her powers.

25. Tell her she was just a source of income to her parents.

26. Tell her you like her better when she's crystallized.

27. Scream, "OH MY GOD! DR. LIGHT IS IN THE TOWER!" every morning at six.

28. Ask her if Gnarrk's just her big, dumb, bodyguard.

29. Trap her in a giant yellow bubble.

30. Have Gnarrk change his hiding spot, get him mad at Kole, then have her go on a wild goose chase everywhere to find him.

31. Tell her she copied Jinx's look.

32. Ask her if she and Jinx are long lost twins.

33. Ask her how a pink-haired, crystallized teenager became friends with a prehistoric caveman that wears only a loincloth and knows only one word.

34. Ask her, "How far back do you and Gnarrk go, exactly? The prehistoric ages?"

35. Ask her why she hasn't taught Gnarrk English yet, since they seem to have a heck of a lot of spare time on their hands.

36. Tell her that her house is a dump.

37. Ask her if Gnarrk is scared of her communicator.

38. Call her a 'little girl,' or 'dinosaur bait.'

39. Cut off her antennas.

40. Dye her hair platinum blond.

41. Stick a giant gold band to her back while she's crystallized, then say, "Yay! Now you're a giant diamond ring! Can I use you to proposed to my boyfriend/girlfriend?"

42. Always grumble when she's around, "For a little girl, you sure are heavy. No wonder you need a caveman to carry you around."

**Mehh...not one of my greatest, but I think I did well! Next up is probably Jericho...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~lilmissf**


	15. Jericho

**Oh my God, this chapter was EXTREMELY fun to write! So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ALREADY DISCLAIMED! HA!**

_**Jericho**_

1. Tell Robin he's Slade's son.

2. Replace Slade's whole file on the Titans' computer with: Slade is Jericho's father.

3. Announce over the intercom that Jericho is Slade's son.

4. Say, "Okay, you're dad is Slade. Your mom shot Slade after he let your throat get slit and then divorced him. Your older brother, Grant, became his apprentice, tried to kill the Teen Titans, and died. Then your sister tried to do the same thing, found 'the error of her ways,' walked away from the tower, disappeared, then ended up in Killowat's timeline. God, your family is messed up."

5. Cut the strings on his guitar.

6. Tell him he's a bad musician.

7. Ask him why he lives on top of a _freaking mountain_.

8. Call him Mutie, the Mute, the Mute Musician, the Hermit, Slade-spawn, etc.

9. Ask why he became a hermit at such a young age.

10. Whenever he signs something in sign language, 'translate it.' And by translate, I mean say he said something really mean or embarrassing about another Titans or himself. This should be fuuunnn...

11. Dress him up in Robin's old apprentice suit while he's sleeping.

12. Wake him up in the middle of the night in a Slade mask, and say, "I...AM...YOUR...FATHER! Jericho, we totally need to catch up, I mean, I haven't seen you in YEARS!"

13. Decorate his room with Slade stuff.

14. Tell everyone else he's a spy for Slade.

15. Tell him he and Raven would make a really good couple since they're both so quiet.

16. Constantly ask him how he got his throat slit.

17. Sing, "A bond was more important to your father then you were!" over and over again and dance in a circle around him.

18. Hit him over his head with his guitar.

19. Whenever he's having a 'conversation,' with you, say, "Speak up louder, Jericho! I can't hear you!"

20. Tell him his father loved Rose and Grant more then him.

21. Tell him he's weak, since it only took Gizmo and a fabric bag to bring him down.

22. Ask if he's gay.

23. Ask if he's gay and in a relationship with Herald.

24. Ask him to play you an original piece. When he's done, say, "That sucked."

25. Call him a hippie. Over and over.

26. Write a bunch of fake emails to 'Slade' telling 'him' all of the information about the Teen Titans, sign Jericho's name at the bottom, show the computer to Robin, and say it's Jericho's.

27. Ask him if it makes him sad he can't sing along when he plays the guitar.

28. Ask him to proofread your essay on, 'Why it's so great to have voices and vocal chords.'

29. Every time he looks your way, run away screaming, "OH MY GOD! JERICHO IS TRYING TO FREAKING POSSESS ME!"

30. Call him, "Mr. I can change the color of my eyes when I possess someone."

31. Constantly ask him where his body goes when he possesses people.

32. Tell him, "You're friends will all hate you when they find out you're Slade's son," right before he's about to tell the Titans he's Slade's son to get him freaked out, then announce to everyone that Jericho is Slade's son.

33. Tell him he doesn't have fangirls, only fanboys.

34. Tell him tunics are for girls.

35. Tell him his costume is even more ridiculous than Robin's.

36. Ask him if he's going to become a one-eyes, psychotic murderer when he grows up, and when he signs no and asks why, say mysteriously, "Like father like son, Jericho. Like father like son."

37. Hold a Wilson family reunion for him.

38. Hold his face in your hands for a really long time. When he asks why, say, "Oh, I can _totally_ see the resemblance between you and your father."

39. Ask him if it bothers him that Slade treated Robin more like his son than he did to him.

40. Use his guitar as a sushi platter.

41. Glue a Slade mask on his face. With superglue.

42. Have a long discussion about Slade and all of the terrible things he's done in front of Jericho.

43. Ask him why Slade made Grant, Rose, Robin, and Terra his apprentices, but not Jericho himself.

44. Ask Jericho how his dad would feel if he found out Jericho had joined the Titans.

45. Tell Robin that Jericho is going to join up with Slade.

46. Tell him that you are obsessed with JeriKole.

47. Tell him the only reason why the Titans made him their ally was because he's a pretty blond boy.

48. Ask him if what he meant when he pointed to his eyes in _Titans Together_ was that he had pretty eyes.

49. Tell him he uses his hands waaaaayyyyy too much when he talks.

50. Program a battalion of slade-bots to attack the tower. Then tell everyone Jericho did it.

**FUUUUNNNN! This was SOOO fun to write! So, review and all that! My goal is to get a hundred for this story.**

**I think Hot Spot is probably going to be next.**

**~lilmissf**


	16. Hot Spot

**This is Hot Spot's Chapter! YAY! PYROKINETICS ARE FUN TO WRITE ABOUT!**

**Disclaimer: Already Disclaimed.**

_**Hot Spot**_

1. Call him Spotty.

2. Call him a hotheaded pyro.

3. Always tell him to, "Chill out."

4. Tell him he's not black, he's red. **(A/N: Racist joke, sorry.)**

5. Say, "Vhere are you? Come out and play!" in a Russian accent, imitating Madame Rouge.

6. Tell him you live and breathe Hotgent.

7. Tell him his costume is ridiculous.

8. Tell him his costume is red and black because he's in love with Argent, and she also wears red and black.

9. Whenever he and Argent walk by at the same time, squeal, "Oh look! They match! That's sooooo adorable!"

10. Tell him he's lame, because he was one of the first frozen Teen Titans.

11. Constantly ask him, "Do you have anger management problems?"

12. Make him go outside whenever it's raining, then grab the umbrella and run away laughing like a maniac.

13. Whenever he touches you, scream, "ARRRGHHH! YOU'RE BURNING ME HOT SPOT!" even when he's not powered up.

14. Constantly tell him to power down.

15. Always say, "Simmer down," when he's mad.

16. Tell him he's the one that froze all the Titans, since Madame Rouge tried to get his communicator, and then she knocked him unconscious and turned into him to get a communicator from Robin.

17. Ask him why he couldn't defeat Madame Rouge when Jinx did it with a finger-snap.

18. Ask him, "Did you really first meet Argent when she was in a bikini?"

19. Sing, "You're mom got raped by aliens! You're mom got raped by aliens!" whenever he's around.

20. Ask him, "Hey! Are you still going to destroy the world with Argent? Or is that on hold?"

21. Dress up as King Ch'ah and tell him, "Hey! It's me, Kind Ch'ah! And I want all of you hybrids _back_..."

22. Tell him he's your pyro buddy.

23. Push him into a volcano, and tell him, "Yay! Now you're right at home, Spotty!"

24. Say in a singsong voice, "Ro-b-bin beat you! Ro-b-bin beat you! In the tourn-a-ment of her-oes!"

25. Have a long discussion with Robin about his H'san Natall past.

26. Tell everyone he was supposed to destroy the world with Argent.

27. Pelt him with ice cubes.

28. Spray him with freezing water.

29. Have Aqualad trap him in a dome of water.

30. Hold out a stick of marshmallows and demand that he toast them for you.

31. Ask him if he melts everything he touches.

32. Always blow on him. When he asks why, say, "I'm trying to cool you down."

33. Constantly tell him that he should be a flamethrower at the circus.

**Shorter one, I know. Oh, well. Herald's up next! YAY! Please review.**

**~lilmissf**


	17. Herald

**I'm back! And I have exciting news! So, one of my reviewers, Ducktape980, suggested I continue this story after I've made lists of all the ways to annoy the Teen Titans and villains by creating an OC that can teleport and goes around annoying everyone. And I've decided...that I will do that! So even after I complete all the lists, for villains too, I'll still have more of this fic to write! YAY! Hope this is isn't getting too long for you guys...:) Onto other matters, this chapter is about Herald! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Already Disclaimed.**

_**Herald**_

1. Call him Horn Boy.

2. Steal his horn and run away screaming like an idiot.

3. Give him a cape wedgie.

4. Ask if he's gay and in a relationship with Jericho.

5. Ask if he likes Bumblebee.

6. Ask him to open a portal, and when he does, grab his horn and push him into the portal, leaving him stranded.

7. Paint his horn pink with purple flowers and then dump a bunch of glitter on it! **(A/N: GLITTER FTW!)**

8. Fill his horn with pudding.

9. Demand he play you a song, then when he does, complain that it doesn't make a portal.

10. Tell him he's useless without his horn.

11. Tell him his costume is basically a male version of Raven's.

12. Tell him his costume is really name.

13. Remove his mask and run off giggling like an idiot.

14. Tell him that Punk Rocket's music is way better than his.

15. Put his horn on top of your head and say, "Look! I'm the tin man!"

16. Ask him why he lives in a different dimension with murderous squid-alien things.

17. Use his horn to get into his dimension and mess it up.

18. 'Tune' his horn with a hammer.

19. Use his horn as a storage place.

20. Hang him on a flagpole by his cape.

21. Rant about how when he, Cyborg, and Starfire pushed the bomb out into space, they probably killed loads of aliens.

22. When he's asleep, use his horn to teleport both of you into Jericho's room, lift Herald onto Jericho's bed, snap a picture of them 'cuddling,' and post it on the Internet.

23. Constantly ask him if he got his horn at a magical instrument shop, then demand he take you there to get a magical oboe that causes tornado.

24. Tell him his voice gets on you nerves because it's too smooth and deep and jazzy.

25. Call him Little Boy Blue.

26. Dress up in his cape and follow him around.

27. Whenever he plays his horn, tell him it's off-key.

28. Obnoxiously sing, "LALALA!" loudly and off-key whenever he plays his horn.

**A little short...oh, well. PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**~lilmissf**


	18. Gnarrk

**Wow, I'm almost to a hundred reviews! Thanks for your support, everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Already Disclaimed. **

_**Gnarrk**_

1. Call him 'Narrk.'

2. Paint his loincloth pink.

3. Ask him why he can only say one word.

4. Whenever he talks to you, hold up a hand and say, "sorry, I don't speak caveman."

5. Constantly scare him with technology.

6. Tell him cocopalinos taste awful.

7. Tell him, "You're just Kole's dumb caveman bodyguard. Oh, wait! You don't understand English, so you don't even know what I'm talking about."

8. Kidnap Kole.

9. Tell him his house is a falling-apart shack.

10. Tell him Kole's going to live up on the surface.

11. Ask him why he lives in s freaking _tree_.

12. Tell him he needs a new hiding place.

13. Tell him his hiding place is lame and that everyone knows where it is.

14. Tell him Kole likes the Teen Titans better than him.

15. Tell him he's lame because Cyborg ate more than him.

16. Tell him Kole like Cyborg better because he ate more than him.

17. Tease him constantly about not being able to save Kole when she was kidnapped by Dr. Light.

18. Whenever he walks past you, shout, "YOU TARZAN! ME JANE!"

19. Ask him if he's in love with Kole.

20. Ask him if he's in love with Pantha.

**Not a lot you can do for Gnarrk...hope I did okay! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~lilmissf**


	19. Wonder Girl

**SUPER SHORT CHAPPIE ALERT! I did this one to get it out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

_**Wonder Girl**_

1. Ask her where the heck she was when the Teen Titans were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

2. Ask her if she has an obsession with stars.

3. Tell her that her ponytail is so darn high it sickens you.

4. Ask if she's related to Indiana Jones, since she uses a lasso.

**AND DONE! REVIEW!**

**~lilmissf**


	20. Red Star

**I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the short ones, this will be a medium-sized one! I mean...there really isn't much you can do with Red Star...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Already Disclaimed. **

_**Red Star**_

1. Tell him he takes the phrase, "Red in the face with anger," to a whole new level.

2. Tell him his soup tastes terrible.

3. Paste a sign with the radiation symbol on his back.

4. Constantly remind him of how he killed all of those people.

5. Ask him if he and Starfire are twins, since they both have bright red hair and green eyes with no whites.

6. Wreck his snowmobiles.

7. Paint his snowmobiles pink with purple flowers and tie streamers onto the handles.

8. Call him, 'test subject,' or 'guinea pig.'

9. Tell him, "I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF REDTHA!"

10. Tell him he's the dad, Pantha is the mom, and Wildebeest is the baby.

11. Draw red stars all over his body when he's sleeping.

12. Tell him that saving Starfire's life doesn't make up for him killing all of those people.

13. Tell him, "Hey, I've signed you up for a stress-relief program! I mean, you definitely need one, the _last_ time you were stressed, you created an extremely dangerous radioactive monster!"

14. Sing, "YOU GOT EXPLODED IN SPA-ACE! YOU GOT EXPLODED IN SPA-ACE!" at the top of your lungs whenever he's aorund.

15. Whenever he walks into the room, fall on the floor and pretend to die, saying in a choked voice, "Radiation...poisoning!"

16. Tell him he has to go up against Robin to date Starfire, then pat him on the back sympathetically and say, "Good luck with that."

17. Take one of his empty radiation-holding canisters, then smear your mouth with Orange Kool-Aid. **(A/N: Don't own that, either!)** When he sees you and freaks out, say, "What? I just drank orange Kool-Aid! Sheesh! Nothing to freak out about! Funny thing is...it didn't really taste like Orange Kool-Aid..."

18. Always wear a radiation protective suit around him.

19. Tell him, "Wow, Starfire must _really_ hate you, because she told you to embrace your power, and that caused you to get exploded...in space..."

20. Constantly ask him, "Are you Jesus? You must be...I mean, only Jesus and God could survive being exploded in space...and Robin's already God, so..." **(A/N: Don't mean to offend anyone with the religious talk. Don't take this one seriously and don't rant about religious views if you leave a review.)**

21. Call him, "Mr. Oh, I'm so awesome 'cause I can glow red when I'm mad."

22. Tell him everyone in the village is scared of him.

23. Ask him if he's a hermit, since he lives apart form everyone else.

24. First, fill one of his empty canisters with Orange Kool-Aid. **(A/N: Jeez, what the heck is it with me and Orange Kool-Aid today?)** Get a hammer. Then, walk up to him with the hammer and the canister, say, "If a small leak created a big, radioactive monster...what would happen if I did...this?" Then smash the canister with the hammer.

25. Always sing "Blow" by Ke$ha when he's around. **(A/N: Don't own Blow or Ke$ha.)**

26. Walk around behind him all day speaking in a horrible accent.

27. Ask him if he's a bodybuilder.

**Sorry. :(. I've totally neglected this story...anyhoo, I will be updating soon. Also, I've figured out my schedule for this story: 1. Finish the lists of annoying the Titans. 2. Introduce my Mary-Sue and complete the story of my Mary-Sue annoying the heck out of the Titans. 3. Write the annoyances lists for Terra and all of the villains. 4. Write another story about my Mary-Sue annoying the heck out of the villains. Yeah, at first I was going to have my Mary-Sue story wait until I finished all of the lists, but I decided I couldn't wait. Stay posted and please review!**

**~lilmissf**


	21. Pantha

**Hey! I'm back...so sorry for my absence. Just to clear things up, Pantha (in the comics) "adopted" Baby Wildebeest...that's why she was all angry in Titans Together when Cyborg told her that he was kidnapped. I'll try to update again tomorrow...anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, Meow Mix, Frosted Flakes, Tony the Tiger, Tigger, the Zone Diet, the Pink Panther, or Winnie the Pooh.**

_Pantha_

1. Ask if she's stupid and that's why she spelled her name wrong.

2. Call her a she-male.

3. Inform her that most guys pick beauty over brawn.

4. Ask her why her uniform is tiger-themed if she's called "Pantha."

5. Tell her she looked constipated in _Titans Together_.

6. Every time she shouts, "PANTHA'S CLAW," shout, "FACEPALM OF DOOM!"

7. Scream, "MAMA!" whenever she walks past, and when she berates you, say, "Well, you let Wildebeest call you that!"

8. Shout at her, "What kind of mother are you if you let your baby get kidnapped by a giant monkey, and inhumanly flexible Russian seductress, an old gasbag of a prune-like general, and a FREAKING BRAIN IN A JAR?"

9. Constantly rave about how she and Mammoth would make _such_ a cute couple.

10. Sing, "Pantha and Red Star, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes Baby Wildebeest in the baby carriage!" whenever she walks past.

11. Tell her she's not much of a wrestler if _Adonis_, ADONIS of all people, took her down. (Even if it was temporarily.)

12. Drag her into shopping with you, and then say, "Thank God! I needed _someone_ to carry all of my bags!"

13. Start a petition for she and Red Star to date, then get all of the Titans to sign it. Then present it to her.

14. Dress her up in a Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) suit for Halloween.

15. Hum the pink panther theme song whenever she walks by.

16. Tell her, "being very strong" isn't a superpower.

17. Tell her that he soulmate is obviously Tony the Tiger, the tiger who's on the Frosted Flakes boxes.

18. Superglue a cat tail to her butt.

19. Whenever she asks for milk, bring it to her in a bowl.

20. Tape a sign on her toilet that says, "the litterbox."

21. Whenever she tells you to get lunch, reply, "Okay. What flavor of Meow Mix do you want?"

22. Constantly nag her to get a trainer.

23. Dye her uniforms a bright, lurid pink.

24. Scratch her behind the ears and murmur, "Nice kitty..."

25. Ask her is she and the Pink Panther are cousins, and if she could get you his autograph.

26. Ask her if she's part giant.

27. Tell her she was being kind of stupid by wrestling Cyborg, because last time you checked, half-robots weren't allowed to wrestle.

28. Sign her up for the Zone Diet.

29. Save a bunch of Redtha fics on her computer and then show Red Star.

**Please Review!**

**~lilmissf**


	22. Killowat

**Hi...umm...am I going to be murdered for my absence? SORRY! I'M SO SO SO SORRY! But my piano teacher is making me practice six hours a day. Yep. Six. I am **_**so**_** not joking. So...here's Killowat's chapter! Only a couple more to go before I introduce my OC!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, Pikachu, Pokemon, iPods, Waffle-makers, Mr. Weasley from Harry Potter, TVs, Phones, Mircrowaves, Cotton Candy, Mr. Electric from Sharkboy and Lavagirl**

_**Killowat**_

1. Tell all of the others he's a creation of Brushogan.

2. Every time he runs out into battle, yell, "I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!"

3. Tell him he reminds you of cotton candy.

4. Make really lame electrical jokes around him, like, "Watt's up?" or, "I am absolutely _electrified_ by your presence."

5. Whenever there's a storm and lightning flashes, shout at him, "Okay, Killowat, I'm sorry! GOSH!"

6. Tell him that he totally ripped off Lightning's powers.

7. Ask him, "What kind of a hero are you if you got taken down by a FREAKING FANBOY and a PUPPET?"

8. Sing, "You're from a di-ffer-ent timeline! You're from a di-ffer-ent timeline!" whenever he walks by.

9. Call him the Human Tazer.

10. Tell him that his home is hell. **(A/N: No, seriously. It literally is.)**

11. Tell Beastboy that Terra is in Killowat's timeline **(A/N: Which, in the comics, she is.)** and have him chase around Killowat begging him for answers.

12. Berate him about how he practically ATE Overload **(A/N: Yes! I know that Killowat actually absorbed him! God!)** and shout, "Not everyone likes to be OM NOM NOM'd!"  
>13. Ask him if his best friends are TVs, phones and microwaves.<p>

14. Constantly try to stick plugs into his head.

15. Beg him to charge your iPod for you.

16. Every time he's upset, ask him if he finally broke up with the waffle-maker.

17. Ask him if he's related to Mr. Electric from Sharkboy and Lavagirl. **(A/N: Sorry, lame reference, it was on last night and I couldn't help watching it for old time's sake.)**

18. Somehow get Mr. Weasley from the Harry Potter world and show him Killowat. Note that Mr. Weasley will probably want to KEEP Killowat since he loves electricity so much, in which case you must put your foot down. Titans in the Harry Potter world? No. Freaking. Way.

19. Ask him why his eyes are milky white.

20. Ask him why he picked MAGENTA and TURQUOISE, of all colors, to be the theme of his uniform.

21. Ask him why a black diaper is part of his uniform.

22. Tell him, "HAHAHA! You look like Woody the Woodpecker with that little pink thingie on your head!"

23. Ask him to be your back-up generator.

24. Pretend to be a person who's doing a survey and ask him if he wants to be an electrician in the future.

**Here ya go! I swear on my LIFE the chapter will be longer next time. PROMISE. Feel free to berate me if it isn't. **

**Reviews?**

**~lilmissf**


	23. Bushido

**Hi there! Sorry about the long wait, but I had some SERIOUS writer's block, no joke. Also...I'm not going to be able to update for the next couple of weeks. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are here from New York, then, the day after they leave, my best friend that moves to Singapore comes to visit us, then I go with her and her family to Las Vegas (oh, yeah. Be jealous.), Phoenix, the Grand Canyon, Austin...etc. So, enjoys this one. Oh, and thank you SO MUCH for all of the LOVELY reviews! I can't respond because ff is being stupid...but I just wanted to say thanks! Also, since Bushido is Asian, there might be a few racist things in there. I'm super sorry if I offend you in any way, so please don't review saying, "YOU'RE SO RACIST TO ASIANS!" because I happen to be Asian myself, so...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, swords, shurikens, Percy Jackson and anything mentioned in the series, Bedazzlers, fruit, chocolate fountains, Minho Choi, Shinee, ninjas, batarangs, Panda Express, the song **_**Butterfly**_**, root-beer, Jackie Chan, pirates, samurai...I think that's it...**

_**Bushido**_

1. Repeatedly tell him that he's your token ninja buddy.

2. Sign him up for an Asian Club. **(A/N: We actually have one of these in my school...I'm in it...:)**

3. Chop off his ponytail.

4. Beg him to teach you his, "supah awesum ninjah skillz!"

5. Whenever he drops something, berate him and say, "Ninjas don't drop things!"

6. Ask if he's related to Jackie Chan.

7. Use his sword to cut a cake and get frosting all over it.

8. Plead on your knees for him to help you pass a level on fruit ninja.

9. Ask him why he insists on wearing a bathrobe out to fight crime.

10. Whenever he throws out one of his shurikens, shout, "NINJA POWUH!"

11. Complain that he totally ripped off his spiny-circle-disk-thingies **(A/N: My grip on the understanding of the English language is astounding, isn't it?)** from Robin's batarangs, or robinrangs, or whatever the hell they're called.

12. Force him to listen to Asian boy bands, like _Shinee_. **(A/N: I LOVE YOU, MINHO!:)**

13. Whenever the team asks you to get lunch, get Panda Express for Bushido and McDonald's for everyone else.

14. Dress up as a red ninja in the middle of the night and scare the bejeezers out of him.

15. Bring up how Karatou defeated him as much as you can.

16. Whenever he walks by you, scream, and run away. When he asks you why, tell him, "I have an EXTREMELY servere case of ninjaphobia and samuraiphobia."

17. Tape a sign that says, "Ai iz a ninjah! Kickz meh soz ai canz showz them tu yu!" on his back.

18. Lock Beastboy in a room with Bushido, then tape Beastboy ranting about "The Adam bomb that fell on Japan 'cuz the Russians wanted to kill them for starting the Civil War by destroying a pearl necklace!" **(A/N: Lame. That was so bad it's not even funny.)**

19. Make super-stereotypical ninja noises like, "PUHTOOOOOWWWW!" and "WATCHAWWWWW!" whenever he swings his sword.

20. Sing the Teen Titans theme song in Japanese whenever he walks by.

21. Sing _Butterfly_ by _Smile D.K._ whenever he walks past you. Here are the first couple of lyrics:

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_I'm searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find_

_To find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need_

_I need my samurai_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky._

There are more, though...**(A/N: It was my favorite song...when I was six...)**

22. Use his shurikens as root-beer bottle openers. **(A/N: We can't have drunk Titans, now can we?)**

23. Do his hair while he's sleeping (make sure to use clips, sparkles, neon-colored hair-extensions, etc.) then wake him up, take a photo, and post it all over the web.

24. Ask him if he's trained with the True Master, and if he says no, shun him for the rest of the day. If he has, laugh hysterically before walking away.

25. Bedazzle his shurikens. **(A/N: Wait...will that even work?)**

26. Crochet a sword cover and force him to put it on his sword by throwing a huge temper tantrum.

27. Use his sword to stab a bunch of fruit to make a kabob, then stick the whole thing under a chocolate fountain. **(A/N: YUHMMEZ! *licks lips*)**

28. Tell him pirates are WAY cooler than ninjas AND samurai and then rant about it for AT LEAST ten minutes.

29. Spray-paint his sword bronze and call it _Anaklusmos _or the Riptide. **(A/N: If you haven't read Percy Jackson, you might not get this.)**

30. Convince everyone that he's Uehara Daizo **(A/N: The villain from **_**Trouble in Tokoyo.**_**) **

31. Put on one of his spare uniforms and follow him around saying, "Sensei, I wish to journey with you to find inner peace!"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! **

**~lilmissf**


	24. Wildebeest

**Umm...hi? *peeks out nervously.* I'M SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT SO LONG! I was on vacation. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this fic. Not at all. In fact, I'm just getting started. Heehee. After this chapter, there's going to be a combined chapter for Thunder and Lightning, and then I'm going to finally introduce my OC (more like a Mary-Sue, lol.) FUN! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cartoon Network. Or DC Comics. Or anything else but the ideas.**

_**Wildebeest**_

* * *

><p>1. Tell him he smells.<p>

2. Tie pink bows on his horns.

3. Constantly spray him with air freshener.

4. Follow him around with a can of Lysol and whenever he touches anything, spray it for at least fifteen seconds.

5. Tell him that he was the first one that the Brotherhood of Evil captured and that he should feel ashamed.

6. Only call him "Baby Wildebeest."

7. Dye his fur pink while he's sleeping.

8. Shave him and use his fur to knit a sweater or a hat.

9. Paint him crimson while he's sleeping, attach antlers to his horns, and paint for yellow spots on his forehead, then convince the rest of Titans that he's Trigon.

10. When he does well on a mission, pet him and say, "Good boy."

11. When you make the rest of the team lunch, put food in a dog bowl with "Wildebeest" on it.

12. Ask him if his girlfriend is a buffalo.

13. Put a diamond-studded collar on him while he's sleeping (and put a lock on it, too, so he can't get it off.)

14. While he's sleeping, decorate his horns with stickers and stick-on rhinestones.

15. Bedazzle his black spandex shorts.

16. Spray a bunch of shaving cream into his mouth and then run screaming to the rest of Titans West that he has rabies.

17. Put red hoof-polish on his hooves.

18. Jump onto his back and yell, "GIDDIYUP, HORSEY!"

19. Whenever he comes near you, run away screaming, "IT'S THE MINOTAUR! RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but there's not much you can do for Wildebeest. Longer next time! <strong>

**~lilmissf**


End file.
